


Planetary

by Squidacles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Romance, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Awkward Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, High School Students NCT Dream, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, NCT 2019, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT21 (NCT), Oblivious, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Planets, Rich Zhong Chen Le, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers, Sweet Lee Jeno, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidacles/pseuds/Squidacles
Summary: "I don't understand, why am I feeling this way towards you?""Maybe it's because you're in love with me"......Mark Lee comes down to earth for his school's end of the year trip and meets Lee Donghyuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

_Ten years ago…_

“Twenty found dead among the total thirty-five victims in today’s incident. Fourteen victims are currently in the hospital getting treatment as we speak. One more has yet to be found but it may be too la-”

“Mark sweetie! Come on don’t watch the news, it’s too brutal.”

Ten-year-old Mark Lee swiveled around to face his mother, who was standing in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables. He stuck his tongue out and resumed watching the news broadcast. 

The scene was gruesome and bloody. Large, broken down buildings were on fire. There was a big pile of bodies on the side of the screen, they were all presumed dead. Faint sirens were wailing in the background as there were already multiple ambulances in the area. 

Lonestar emerged from the distance, holding a little boy in his arms. The boy was limp, his face covered in blood, and there’s a terrible gash down his leg. Lonestar carried him with visible tenderness and set him down on a stretcher, where paramedics were waiting to rush him to the hospital. 

He quickly flew back to the burning buildings, soon flying back with another body over his shoulder. The reporter on the scene talked about the devastating aftermath the villain has caused on Earth.

“The Scaler was once again the cause of this terrible disaster. He’s spread around to different planets causing terror amongst its citizens, killing over one hundred people in total. It is now safe to say that Earth will be his final stop.” The reporter pointed to Lonestar as he said this, clearly showing that the body he’s carrying is Scaler’s. 

Lonestar appeared in the front of the camera and slammed Scaler’s limp body down onto the pavement. The reptile-like creature was clearly dead, his face has been smashed in and most of his limbs were bent in an unnatural way. Lonestar was wiping his hand on his suit, smearing it with green blood. 

The reporter bombarded him with questions, all to which he answered uninterestedly. He finally asked one final question, and that’s when Lonestar answered out of all honesty.

“What is your advice for any aspiring heroes?” 

“Being a hero is not an easy task. Anyone can try but most will either quit from the stress or die from stupidity. If you have the willpower and courage to push you onwards, then why not?”

Lonestar gave a sad smile before rushing over to the paramedics, helping out with the injured. The reporter wrapped up the last of the broadcast but Mark didn’t even hear it. He rushed over to his mom and held onto her skirt, with stars gleaming in his eyes. 

“I want to be a superhero!”


	2. Chapter 1

####  _Present-day: Liolara_

“MARK LEE, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU’VE GOTTEN A D ON YOUR TEST THIS WEEK!”

Renjun yelled at Mark while pulling his ears, with Jisung and Chenle laughing at him from behind. This is indeed the second time Mark has gotten a D on his test but honestly, who’s going to need to know how to find the cosine of a right triangle in the future? 

“Lord, you can at least _try_ in math you know. You may have one of the highest combat scores in our abilities class but that doesn’t mean you can’t try during math.”  
“I know I know but I don’t caaaare about finding the tangent of some stupid 45-degree triangle. And not everyone has straight A’s like you, you stupid nerd” Mark whined.

The group headed for the cafeteria while Renjun and Mark were arguing over Mark's grades and Jisung and Chenle were talking about god knows what.

They finally reached the cafeteria after a few more minutes of bickering and it was packed today. The specials are cheeseburgers and tater tots and pizza so no wonder the line wrapped out of the vendor's area and into the hallway.

Mark and his group were able to find a seat on a bench near the back of the room and started eating. Mark dozed off while Renjun was talking about some kind of science and looked around the room. 

Sometimes, Mark considers himself lucky that he lives on Liolara. There are so many different types of people sitting here, some with different coloured hair, some with pointy ears, and some with a few extra limbs. That was one of the perks of living on a different planet, you get to meet different species and befriend them.

He shifted his attention back to Renjun, who's family came from a planet inhabited by faeries. His petite little body and long pointed ears make him look harmless but he's quite powerful. He has golden dangling earrings on his earlobes, with green gemstones at the end that help strengthen his power when used. Renjun’s wings are hidden at the moment but when brought out, it shimmers like the ocean and glows a soft green, which is one of the prettiest shades of green Mark has ever seen in his life. 

He then looks over to Jisung and Chenle, who are playing some type of game on Jisung's gaming console. 

Chenle comes from an affluent family of elves. He has pale skin and pointy ears way longer than Renjun's small ears. He's the same height as Jisung for now but he'll definitely grow a lot taller once he becomes older, as most elves do. His bright platinum blond(so bright that it looks white in certain lighting) hair is considered short for an elf, but it’s still long enough to cover his eyes if he doesn’t brush them out of the way. What distinguishes him from other elves are his dark eyes. In fact, they’re so dark that it can be considered jet black. 

That’s the Zhong trademark for you.

As for Mark and Jisung, they come from a family of dual wielders. It’s a rare breed of humans that can hold two abilities instead of the typical one or none. Most dual wielders live on earth and never realize their full potential until they die, but Mark’s parents migrated to Liolara for that very reason. 

All of a sudden, Sanha and Yeri came over and slammed their lunch trays down on the table while heaving a deep sigh. Renjun and Mark jumped up in surprise, causing Mark to snap out of his thoughts, while Jisung and Chenle remained unbothered and continued to play their game.

“Um...what the hell happened to you guys? Y’all look like you saw death itself,” Chenle said, barely glancing up.

"Lord I _wish_ , Ms. Kang gave us a shit load of homework because Hyunjin and his stupid group kept on talking in the back and got all of us in trouble." Yeri popped a tater tot in her mouth as she complained about Ms. Kang's unfair treatment while Sanha vigorously nodded in agreement. 

"For real like I understand punishing them but all of us? She truly hates us and I want to file a lawsuit against Hwang Hyunjin for being a bastard."

Mark laughed at them while Sanha threw a tot at his head. Renjun rolled his eyes at him and flicked Mark on the forehead.

"Mark you can't even laugh, your stupid self is failing math. Maybe figure out how to switch from degrees to radians on a calculator first before you make fun of them."

Mark slammed his head down on the lunch table and started crying over his slowly declining grade while his friends just laughed at him except for Jisung and Chenle. They were just screaming at Jisung's game.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright class, as you know it's almost time for the end of the year trip. For the people who somehow don't know, the end of the year senior field trip is a semester-long stay down at Earth to experience the different cultures and to prepare you aspiring heroes for what’s to come. You must have at least a passing grade in all classes(from freshman to senior year) to participate. Luckily, all of you guys pass that criteria so congrats I guess. I know some of you guys are in the government and lab pathways so you guys get different field trips to different planets. For you guys-" 

Mr. Lee, an English teacher, started to explain the other kinds of trips to the class but Mark wasn't even listening. This is what he's been waiting for his whole life. He carefully chose out which courses to take and which schools to go to to ensure the perfect senior trip experience, but now it’s being jeopardized by the fact that he can barely pass math.

Mr. Lee gave the class some time to talk about the trip and Mark instantly turned around to see a scowling Renjun. Mark slowly started to turn back but Renjun grabbed him by his collar.

"Not so fast Mr. Speedy Mcgee. You _know_ that you're borderline failing math and you _know_ you can ask me for help...but you never do, do you?"

"Renjun please I just want to try to do it by myself and-" 

"Well, you clearly can't. " 

“But-”

“Absolutely not.”

Mark wants to slam his head against the wall. There's no use trying to argue with Renjun when it comes to academics, the faerie is at the top of the class. 

Stupid Renjun

"Fine fine, can you pretty please help me? I promise I'll pay you for your goods and services." Renjun promptly rolled his eyes at Mark’s stupid offer.  
"I've literally been offering my tutoring services to you for _free_ ….do you know how many people will kill for that chance? Whatever, we are going to walk to your house after school and you're gonna study your ass off."

Before Mark was able to protest, someone shook his shoulders from behind. He turned around and saw Yeri sitting in the seat in front of his. 

"Man, I kind of wish I didn't take the government pathway. I want to go to earth too but no I have to go to Cobrilles which is some weird high tech planet to learn how to properly-"  
"And who's fault is that huh?" Renjun interrupted Yeri's complaint from behind Mark while gnawing on a cheese stick. 

Yeri threw a ball of paper at his head.

"Well, you never really wanted to become a hero anyway so it wouldn't make sense for you to take the hero pathway." -Mark patted Yeri's shoulder gently and gave her a little smile- "Besides, wanting to become the secretary of abilities is kinda cool." 

Renjun gagged a little and Mark just glared at him. 

"Oh by the way, how come you don't hang out with Tzuyu anymore? Wasn't she your best friend?" 

Yeri just sighed and started picking at her nails. 

"She started dating Hyunjin and hangs out with his group more and you know how much I despise them. I support her and everything, it’s just that….she's changed I guess." 

Renjun nodded in agreement with Yeri's statement. 

"Yeah I wasn't really close with her but she used to be nice. The other day she shoved me in the hallway and glared at me like sorry I'm 5'7 I guess." 

“Lowkey deserve.”

“At least I’m not failing math.” Mark flipped Renjun off and faced Yeri. 

"Well, Hyunjin is in the hero course too right? So we'll probably see him on the shuttle to earth. Maybe I can talk to him then." 

Yeri's eyes widened. 

"No, don't. Haven't you heard of him and his little posse? They're notorious for picking on anyone with a low tier ability. I know your ability is fairly powerful but you can’t possibly beat up anyone with that Mark. Just don’t bother, I’ll try talking to her when we go on our flight.” 

With impeccable timing, Sanha suddenly appeared right next to them.

“Christ Sanha! A little warning next time maybe?” Mark always hates it when Sanha randomly teleports next to them, he makes no noise at all he just appears next to him at random times.  
“As if I can give a warning dumbass, you expect me to scream to you from Mr. Byun’s class? That man would kick me down the stairs if given the opportunity!”  
“Wait Sanha...are you sure it’s a good idea to be ditching his class right now?” Renjun squeaked out from behind Mark. 

A brief moment of hesitant flashed across Sanha and a look of fear crossed his eyes.

“To be quite frank, I thought it might be okay since he’s talking about the hero pathway right now and I’m in the music pathway, it doesn’t pertain to me but-” 

All of a sudden, a booming voice echoed across the school.

“YOON SANHA! GET BACK TO MY CLASS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!”  
“Uh oh, Mr. Byun used his powers on you, you better get back to class before he beats your ass.” Renjun cackled out. Sanha rolled his eyes at him and slapped him on the back of the head before teleporting again out of sight. 

Mr. Byun is definitely not someone you want to mess with.


	4. Chapter 3

Abilities class, Mark’s favourite class of the day. 

This is one of the few classes that allows people from every pathway to come together and test their powers out on each other. Its primary goal is to help students learn how to use their powers to their advantage and since Mark is in the hero course, he gets the lucky opportunity to fight other students.

“Yo Mark, want to pair up today for sparring?” Mark turns around and sees the ever so huge Wong Yukhei, aka Lucas.   
“Bro you know I can’t ever compete with your stupid ability. Before I even start to speak, you instantly shift into some type of animal and knock me out. ” 

Lucas just slapped Mark on the back and laughed at him. 

“That’s the whole point of this course bro! Cmon, I don’t want to pair up with Renjun please, he’s scary when he’s in combat mode.” 

They look over to see Renjun, eyes glowing and already warming up by growing some kind of ivy out of his hands. Lucas leaned over and whispered to Mark 

“See? I bet those vines are poisonous! He’s out for blood!” 

Mark just rolled his eyes at Lucas and pulled him by the arm, “Yeah okay fine let’s pair up. We have to sign in to use one of the practice rooms so hurry up and come with me to the registration station.” 

Lucas started whining as he got dragged by the arm to the registration station where another group was already signing up. One of them turns around to look at Mark and glares at him.

Of course, it’s Hyunjin.

“Wow look who it is, the twink and the guy who only has his dick going for him. You guys signing up to fight? God knows that your stupid ass is going to get easily beaten by Lucas, just give up Mark.” Mark exhaled loudly and just shoved past Hyunjin to write down their names for one of the practice rooms. 

“Weak _and_ mute? How could you get any dumber?” San called out from behind Hyunjin. Lucas looked uncomfortable and tried looking away but San dashed in front of Lucas and stared into his eyes.   
“Huh, you don’t _look_ intimidating, I don’t get what all the fuss is about you. Maybe we can take a look after school and find out why? ” San winked at him and walked away to join Hyunjin’s side. 

“Mark, hurry up, the little guy tried to make a move at me.”   
“Yeah yeah I heard, I just finished writing our names down so let’s just go and wait for our number.” 

Mark sighed and was about to walk away when all of a sudden, some kind of plant hit him in his chest and caused him to fall onto his tailbone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD SIGN UP WITHOUT ME! WHO AM I GOING TO PAIR UP WITH NOW HUH?" 

Mark just fell back and groaned while Lucas looked worried. "Renjun it was my fault, not his! I didn't want to spar with you because you're kind of strong and I'm scared!"

"YOU CAN LITERALLY TRANSFORM INTO A BEAST AND SLASH MY PLANTS APART WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SCARED?!" 

To anyone else, the situation would look comical but to Mark, he just saw a tiny little faerie yelling at a six-foot-something shifter. He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

" I secretly wrote your name down Renjun, so you'd have to spar with us anyways. Maybe if you looked at the list you would've seen it." Mark huffed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. 

"Oh, sorry about that Mark. I just really didn't want to spar with Jisung and Chenle, they're too overpowered for a couple of juniors."   
"Well about that-"

"NUMBER 10? MARK LEE? YOUR PRACTICE ROOM IS READY" Mr. Park yelled out to the crowd. Mark looked back to Renjun and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, let's just make our way to the room."


	5. Chapter 4

"So you guys know the drill. I'll be monitoring your fight in the control room and don't do anything against the rules otherwise I'll come down and grab you myself. " Ms. Hirai told the group as they walked to the practice room.   
"You guys have the rainforest room so make sure you guys are wary of your surroundings, especially you Mark. This is literally Renjun and Lucas' specialty." 

They entered a large facility and already changed into their training suits. The black full-body training suits were made to accommodate everyone's abilities, including shifters like Lucas who are able to shift into any kind of animal he knows of. 

Ms. Hirai guides them around the building while reminding them of the rules they must abide by once they enter the arena. 

There's about seven hallways in the facility. Each hallway consisted of at most four doors, all leading into the main practice room but scatters you and takes you to random spots in the arena.

Each practice room is given out at random and they’re designed to be different biomes so that each student can experience using their abilities in a different environment. Mark's group got the amazing luck of obtaining the rainforest room, a large stadium-like arena full of dense foliage, big bodies of water, and almost no open clearings. 

Mark thought about the pros and cons of having this room. The cons are that this room embodies Lucas and Renjun's abilities, therefore making them even stronger than usual. Lucas can shift into a tiny animal and sneak up on Mark at any given time. Renjun can use the plants to his advantage and cause some serious harm to Mark if he isn't careful. 

The pros? There aren't really any.

They finally reached the rainforest hallway and Ms. Hirai turns around to talk a little more before sending the group off.

"Remember guys, have fun and try not to kill each other. This is just practice and it’s only meant to test out your abilities. Now, go off to the different doors and we’ll release you when you’re ready. And remember, no dirty tricks” She looked to Mark as she said that. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment and gave each other a “good luck” nod. 

Mark headed off to the leftmost door and saw Lucas going into the middle door and Renjun the one to the far right. Mark sighed and entered his door, walking through a long winding tunnel until he reached the final door. It’s a large metal door with bolts on the other side of it. He can hear the distant sounds of water trickling nearby and some kind of tropical bird chirping away. 

“Alright, can you guys hear me okay? Scream yes if you’re ready and we’ll start the counter.” 

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“YES!” 

A loud beeping signaled the counter has started, and it was only a matter of seconds before the doors opened.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beeeeeep_

The last beep signaled and the door opened.

The fight has officially commenced.


	6. Chapter 5

Mark opened his eyes and he was right, he was next to one of the many rivers in the stadium. He stepped out of the tunnel and examined his surroundings.

Large jungle-like trees surrounded him with a dim light shining through their branches, each tree thick enough to hide a person behind it and tall enough to almost reach the ceiling. A wide river stood to his left and cut him off from reaching the other side, the colour a turquoise and full of little fish. The ground was solid dirt and covered in multiple types of ferns, bushes, and patches of grass. 

Mark finally walks out of the starting area and starts to explore the expansive jungle. He can’t read minds, so it’s impossible to pinpoint where each person is exactly, but he can always command the other two to show themselves.

_“And remember, no dirty tricks”_ Ms. Hirai’s words rang through his head. He decided against forcing Lucas and Renjun to show themselves and made up a plan in his head. Going after Renjun would be Mark’s best bet for now since he’s easier to find.

Mark trekked through the large expanse of greenery, looking for any clues as to where the faerie could be hiding. He follows the flow of the river since it’s bound to lead to the main waterfall and could potentially have a clearing. 

_Where could this damn imp be? It isn’t like him to hold back for too long_ Mark thought. _He would normally use the plants as a distraction and then come out from behind for the final kill._ Besides the trickling of the river, it was too quiet around him. The birds stopped chirping and the rustling of rabbits have ceased to nothing.

“I’m too late, huh?” Mark turns around and is immediately swept up by a thick vine, carrying him up into the air and forcing him to stay eye level with Renjun. He was squatting atop one of the jungle tree’s branches and his eyes are glowing emerald green. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t catch on sooner. You know I can easily fly around without using my powers.” Shimmery moss green and way too big for his own body, Renjun’s wings were slightly flapping behind him, helping him keep his balance on the tree branch.

Mark forced a laugh out, “I should’ve seen it coming, but you know these vines can’t stop me.” His eyes start to glow a lilac purple and the vines began to levitate and loosen, causing panic to flash through Renjun’s eyes. He grabbed onto one of the vines and used it to pull himself up on the same branch Renjun is sitting on. 

“You may beat me in other subjects, but you can’t do much in combat, can you? Stupid bitch boy.” He tackled Renjun off the branch and they both fell from the tree, hitting other branches along the way that supported their fall. He pinned Renjun down onto the ground and made the levitating vines fly towards them, wrapping them around the little faerie’s small body and wrists. Mark smashed Renjun’s face into the ground to try and make the other faint. Being unsuccessful, Mark finally pulled Renjun’s hair and wrapped one of his arms around the other’s throat. 

Renjun just laughed at Mark’s face.

He summoned more plant stalks from behind him and wrapped them around Mark’s waist, making them pull Mark back. Renjun fell onto his fours and started coughing, gasping for air. He wiped the blood coming out of his nose and spat on the ground.

“Did you forget that I can control plants? There’s no way you can use my own power against me.” He staggered towards Mark while laughing maniacally. Mark looked around him for anything that can aid him, just anything. He suddenly remembered the fish and made them float out of the water, throwing them at Renjun’s face.

He got caught off guard, which caused enough distraction to loosen up the stalks. Mark quickly used his powers to wrap the stalks around Renjun’s ankles and pull them, causing him to fall. Mark got up and ran towards Renjun, kicking him in the stomach to immobilize him. He used the vines to wrap around Renjun’s wrists to pull him up and suspend him above the ground. 

“Is that the best you can do Mark? Be a man and take me down,” Renjun confidently said while panting. Mark rolled his eyes and went behind Renjun and hit the back of his neck. The small boy passed out and slumped forward, clearly admitting defeat. Mark gently let Renjun’s body down and released the vines from his control, causing them to go limp. 

He knelt next to the sleeping faerie and watched him sleep peacefully. 

“Sorry about that, but you kind of deserved it,” Mark said as he brushed back Renjun’s hair. He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants.

“HUANG RENJUN, DOWN” Ms. Hirai announced over the intercom.

One down, one more to go.


	7. Chapter 6

“Christ, now I have to find this stupid beast boy” Mark muttered to himself. Lucas is probably the worst opponent to have in this current situation. The man could turn himself into an ant and sneak up on Mark, turning into a wild beast at the last moment and causing Mark to lose. 

He can _not_ afford to lose to Lucas.

He heard the healer team pick up Renjun earlier to take him to the infirmary and heal his wounds. There could’ve been a possibility Renjun was faking his unconsciousness but watching the team fly his limp body into the control room proved all of Mark’s doubts wrong. 

His next plan is to hike to the top of the waterfall and try to get a grasp of his surroundings from up above. Mark huffed and puffed to the top of the mountain, gasping for breath once he reached the top. 

The roaring of the waterfall drowned out any other sound that was made to be heard for miles around. Below the cliff was a large lake with some shrubs tracing the edge of the water, along with some animals that look like deer nearby. If this wasn’t some fighting class at school, Mark would definitely come here for a leisurely walk. 

But now wasn’t the time for sightseeing, Mark still needed to find Lucas. 

“YOU GUYS HAVE THIRTY MINUTES REMAINING. ONCE YOU EXCEED THAT LIMIT, IT’LL BE CONSIDERED A FORFEIT AND YOU’LL GET A ZERO FOR THE DAY.”

Great, a zero, just what Mark needed. 

He groaned and sat down on the ground, criss-cross style, and decided to just wait for Lucas to appear. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the animalistic sounds he heard around him.

_Growl_

_A growl? There shouldn't be any predators in this practice round_ Mark thought to himself. _Unless…._ He quickly turns around and sees a giant leopard, slowly advancing towards him. 

“Very funny Lucas, I know you can talk while in animal form and I didn’t sign up to have predators in our training area today so out with it.” Lucas, now a leopard bigger than any normal one in the wild, stood facing Mark.

“Glad you caught on Mark, surprised it took you this long to notice me.” Mark gave out a fake laugh “Oh I noticed alright, you even watched my fight with Renjun. Liked the show?” "You know I always do, but now it's time for our own hm?"

Lucas made the first move. He pounced onto Mark but he quickly rolled to the side. One of Lucas’ claws broke Mark’s training suit, cutting his forearm in the progress. He swore under his breath and clutched his arm, hoping to stop the bleeding. Lucas turned around and froze for a split second at the sight of Mark’s arm. 

However, that one second was Lucas’ demise. Taking advantage of the situation, Mark charged forward and front kicked the giant beast’s jaw, causing him to stumble back and cough. Blood dripped out of the leopard’s mouth and Mark laughed at him in response.

“Damn it, Mark, I bit my tongue thanks to you.”  
“Karma isn’t fun, huh?”

They went back and forth a few more times until Lucas smacked Mark hard enough to send him flying. His back hit against a tree and he fell onto his fours, coughing up blood and gasping for air.

_I need to think of something fast otherwise he could kill me if he wanted to._ Mark raced through a multitude of possibilities until he reached the final conclusion on how to beat Lucas, but it’s going to cost him. 

“Hey Lucas! Let’s do a bet, let’s go hard on each other and the person who backs out first has to buy the other one lunch for a week.”  
“Get ready to blow your bank account little boy” Lucas snarled in return.

Lucas pounced at Mark, causing him to fall on his back and onto the muddy ground. Lucas stepped on Mark’s chest, pressing hard and laughing when his breathing becomes ragged. 

“You shouldn’t test me Mark, get ready to have your streak ended-”

All of a sudden, Lucas’ eyes turn dull, as if he lost the life in him. He slowly turns around to Mark’s leg and slowly moves towards it. 

And then he bites on it.

Hard.

Mark screamed a loud, throaty scream. He starts seeing stars as he writhes and gasps in pain. The greens of the trees start to meld with the brown of the ground and his vision becomes blurred. The pain is like nothing he’s ever experienced and Mark struggles to think.

Lucas bites harder, with dark red blood seeping out of Mark’s leg. Using this time, Mark finally puts his plan to action. He wills a tree to come out of the ground and hover over them as a loud crunch erupts from Lucas’ mouth, indicating that he broke Mark’s leg.. 

Lucas’ eyes almost instantly turn back to normal and he releases Mark’s leg. He backs away and starts shaking his head in confusion.

“Wait what, Mark-”

**THUMP**

Mark let’s go of his hold on the tree and it falls on Lucas, crushing him underneath it’s heavy weight. He is instantly knocked out and slowly transforms back into his human form.

“WONG YUKHEI, KNOCKED OUT”  
“You owe me lunch now dumb horse” 

Mark laughs out before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 7

####  _Present Day: Earth_

“JENOOOO WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO I THINK I’M GOING TO FAIL MATH!” 

“Again?” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘AGAIN’ YOU PRICK?!”

Donghyuck slammed his head down onto the lunch table while Jeno was looking over his latest math test. His eyes lazily glazed over the various math problems while munching on a salad. Jaemin snatched the test out of Jeno’s hands and looked over it, bursting out laughing at Donghyuck’s mistakes.

“Okay you didn’t do _that_ bad but it’s kind of funny seeing how dumb your mistakes were. Don’t you know sohcahtoa? Maybe try using that next time.” Donghyuck just rolled his eyes and jabbed his finger into Jaemin’s chest. 

“Okay smart ass, if you’re so great, then why don’t you tell us about how you got a sixty-five on our informative essay assignment? Sixty. Five. I wonder what it's like to bring down our class average." Donghyuck and Jaemin bickered about their grades until Hendery rushed over and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Yo! You guys heard right? The transfer students are finally going to come in a few months! Y'all excited?" 

"They're so weird, it's like they're from a different planet or something. Like last year's batch didn't even know what a _chevy_ was….a chevy!" Jeno said as he stabbed at his salad aggressively and examined a piece of lettuce. 

Hendery grimaced at Jeno's love for cars and stole one of his croutons. 

"Okay mechanic boy we get it, you love cars. I hope this year will be cool since it's our last year anyways." Donghyuck sighed and smacked the back of Hendery's head. 

"Please don't remind us that we're already seniors, it’s kind of sad how fast time goes by. “ He turned to Jeno and grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks in the process.  
“Jenoooo it seemed just like yesterday when we were crapping in our diapers,” Donghyuck said while fake crying “and when we first met Jaemin at the playground at the bright age of nine. Now we’re _old_ ewwww.” 

Jeno swatted Donghyuck’s hands away and pulled him into a headlock. “Yeah, and you’re still the same little shithead as you were back then. The only difference between all of us is that you’re still the single one.” 

Ah, that’s right.

Donghyuck has never dated anyone before. 

Sure he’s slept around with quite a few people but has never bothered to form any type of relationship with them. 

“Well, I’ve been too preoccupied with my job to focus on anything else” Donghyuck sputtered out while struggling out of Jeno’s arms “And you can’t even talk Jeno, the only reason why you and Jaemin are dating is because of that one party we went to sophomore year and you guys got paired up to play seven minutes in heaven.” 

Jeno blushed profusely and pushed him away. 

“Not even! You know that Jaemin and I have liked each other for a while, I was just too shy to say anything and Jaemin was dating someone else at the time.” 

Jaemin looked up from his phone and held Jeno’s hand while sticking out his tongue at Donghyuck. “Yeah I was dating that bitch Nancy but I broke up with her for Jeno. You’re just jealous because you never found someone that you truly loved.” 

_Yeah, I am jealous_

“In your dreams, I’m not jealous of any one of you losers. I’m perfectly content being single! I can get my fix from anyone I want, so it doesn’t matter-” 

Jaemin suddenly climbed into Jeno’s lap, he played with his hair and brushed the sides of his face. 

“Awe babe, the little curls at the end of your side bangs are showing.” 

”Oh yeah, I forgot to do my hair today.” 

”Well, I think it’s adorable.” 

Donghyuck crossed his arms and looked away from the now flirting couple sitting before him.

Donghyuck was indeed friends with Jeno first, but once they met Jaemin, Donghyuck immediately knew that he and Jeno would have a different relationship. Donghyuck, on the other hand, he never felt that kind of connection to anyone. He’s given up on finding Mr. Perfect and prefers being single over anything.

“Um, guys? I’m still here.” Donghyuck whipped around to see Hendery smiling awkwardly. He sat down behind Donghyuck and was on his phone the entire time, but it’s still embarrassing to know that someone else heard their conversation.

“Um anyways, as I said, I heard good things about this year’s batch of transfer students. There should be about ten students I think? I’m still in touch with someone from last year, and he told me that this year is an ‘impressive’ bunch. I don’t know what that means but I’m guessing that they’re all insanely smart or something.” 

“So we’re just getting some nerds this year? How lame.” Donghyuck scoffed 

“Well, maybe one can tutor you in math.” 

As Donghyuck reached over to strangle Hendery, the lunch bell finally rang. Hendery quickly ran out of the lunchroom, waving goodbye to Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked over and saw Jaemin and Jeno still in the same position as before. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go to class first. I’ll see you guys later in sixth period.” 

“Yeah, of course, see you later Hyuck,” Jeno called out.

As he walked to his locker, he thought about what the new students were going to be like. 

_What the hell does “impressive” mean anyway? Are they actually that smart, or is there something else going on?_ He unlocked his locker and gathered his books for history class, absent-mindedly dozing off. _Now that I think about it, no one ever mentions where the students are from. I wonder-_

“LEE DONGHYUCK!” 

Before he’s able to respond, he gets a crushing back hug from none other than Jung Wooyoung. He turns to see a smiling Wooyoung holding a packet of paper with a face on it. 

“I got the transfer student list from Yunho! Wanna look over it during history?” Donghyuck sighed and slammed his locker shut. He tried walking away but Wooyoung is like an overexcited puppy, he’s always full of boundless energy and doesn’t know what quiet means. 

“No thanks. I’m not interested in this year’s bunch, I heard they’re a bunch of nerds.” 

“Well, at least you can look through the list and see which one catches your eye.” Donghyuck paused at his classroom door’s handle. 

It wouldn’t hurt taking a look right?

“Fine, give me the list after Mr. Moon’s lecture.”


	9. Chapter 8

“-And that concludes today’s lesson. You guys have twenty minutes left to work on tonight’s assignment or catch up on missing work.” Mr. Moon finally finished today’s lesson and as Donghyuck pulled out his homework, his partner Wooyoung snapped his fingers at Donghyuck. 

“Here are the transfer students, hopefully, one catches your eye. One surely caught mine.” Wooyoung winked and went back to reading his textbook. Donghyuck sighed and grabbed the list. 

Hendery may be right about the students being impressive because they were all decently good looking. _Wong Yukhei is quite attractive_ Donghyuck thought to himself. The list included each student’s picture and their basic information, like their names, heights, blood types, and so forth. _183 centimetres?! He’s huge, I wonder what else of his could be big…_ He chuckled to himself at the thought of hooking up with Wong Yukhei. 

He flipped through the pages, examining each person he saw. 

_Choi San has nice eyes…Lee Jeno has a nice smile...Huang Renjun looks twelve…_

Finally, someone caught Donghyuck’s eyes. 

_Lee Mark huh, he has some sharp cheekbones, but why does he look so annoyed in the photo? Maybe it’s because he’s only 174 centimetres._ Donghyuck thought as he nonchalantly flipped through the papers.

Something he found weird about each student’s profile is that some people look slightly photoshopped and there are always a few lines being crossed out using a black marker. He noticed that the area around Renjun’s head was slightly off and his ears look weird. More than half of Mark’s profile was covered in black lines. He tried examining it in the sunlight, but whoever crossed it out must’ve used something really strong. 

Donghyuck nudged Wooyoung, who groggily looked up from his textbook. 

“Hey, why are some parts blacked out? And why do Renjun’s ears look so stupid?” 

“Oh, according to Yunho, the principal and vp had to personally black those out. It has to do with their country’s regulations or something, only the principal and vp can know about it so it’s top-secret, kind of like that scene in Hidden Figures don't you think?”

Donghyuck chewed on the end of his pencil, trying to think about the whole situation. “I wonder why though, literally every single student has at least three lines blacked out.” 

“I’m not too sure about this, but Yunho recently eavesdropped onto the principal and vp’s conversation and it has to do with their ‘powers’, whatever the hell that means. Maybe they have ties with the government? Anyways, I’m going back to sleep, wake me up five minutes before the bell.” 

“Fine fine, sweet dreams I guess.”

_Their powers huh_

Something rang a bell in Donghyuck when he heard “powers”, but he brushed it off as some childhood memory of playing with action figures. 

_Are they from Japan or something? Maybe China? Wong and Huang sound Chinese but once again, geography isn't my strongest suit._

"Hey Wooyoung-"

**_Ring_ **

"What the hell, the bell rang already? I need to go to my office aid class." Wooyoung packed his books up and rushed out of the class. “I want to ask Yunho about that San kid.”

Donghyuck waved goodbye and sighed, slowly packing up his books and heading towards literature class, one of the only classes he shares with both Jeno and Jaemin. What they said earlier doesn’t typically bother him since they always joke around like that, but something about today’s insults hurt a little bit more than it usually does. Maybe it’s because Donghyuck hasn’t been in the mood for any hookups, and seeing Jeno and Jaemin act all lovey-dovey doesn’t help. 

Maybe one day, he’ll be ready for a relationship but for now, he’ll just continue with his job and focus on graduating.


	10. Chapter 9

“Donghyuck please help me, I don’t get this part in the book.” Jaemin begged Donghyuck for help in analyzing the infamous book “The Grapes of Wrath”.  
“I don’t get why we have to read this, it has nothing to do with Korea and it’s boring.”  
“It’s called ‘broadening your horizons’, you may not travel out of Korea anytime soon, but it’s good to get a taste of other cultures” Donghyuck said as he highlighted his notes.

The teacher allowed the students to go into groups and work together on analyzing different classics. Even though Jaemin despises reading, he allowed himself to get dragged through Jeno and Donghyuck’s nerd discussion. Unbeknownst to Donghyuck, Jaemin was rummaging through his backpack, trying to find anything interesting.

“Aha! What is this list you little rascal!” Jaemin snatched a piece of paper out of Donghyuck’s backpack. “Ooh, a list of people! But who are they?”

He looked over to see what Jaemin got and went back to doing his work, indifferent to the conversation. “It’s just the transfer student list, nothing special. By the way, don’t ask about the blacked-out parts, even Wooyoung didn’t know.” 

Jeno grabbed the list from Jaemin and looked over it “Of course you got it from Wooyoung, did he mention anything about why some of the people look kind of funky,” Jeno jabbed a finger at one of the students on the paper, “like why does this ‘Huang Renjun’ guy look like his ears are photoshopped? That’s kind of suspicious if you ask me.”

“Oh yeah, I asked about that too. He never gave me a straight answer but it’s because of their country’s regulations? That’s why the papers barely show any information about them.” Donghyuck mentioned. 

Jaemin heard this and tilted his head, ”You know what, now that I think about it, I literally have no idea what country they’re from. I think last year’s students were the same? No one knew where they were from, and whenever anyone asked them about it, they just avoided the question or gave an offhanded answer.”

Jeno stopped working and rested his chin in his hand, “Now that you mention it, you’re right. I asked one kid in my woodshop class last year if he knew what a Range Rover was and he nervously laughed and then changed the subject. ” He sighed and leaned back into his chair, “I thought nothing of it at the time obviously, but now that I think about it, it’s kind of odd that he just avoided the question. It’s like if you asked a chem student if they knew what the bond is for tribromine octoxide and they just smile and nod.”

Donghyuck scratched his head at the new information. He’s never had any real interest for the transfer students, but he does wonder why they are so secretive. What do they have to hide? 

He groans out loud and slams his palms onto the table, startling both Jeno and Jaemin.

“Hey, this is hurting my head, let’s just focus back on our work and when the time comes, maybe we can bribe them with the answer or something. I’m sure they’ll cough it up if we offer them a few dollars.”

What the trio doesn’t know, is that some things are best left unknown.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update I had hw lol

_Present-day: Liolara_

Mark woke up to a white ceiling and the smell of antiseptics. 

He groaned and sat up, looking to his left to see Renjun sleeping peacefully in a bed, some bandages wrapped around his arms. A hooded figure stood above Renjun, a soft green glow emitting from their hands. 

_Ah, we’re in the infirmary_ Mark thought as he looked down at his own body and saw his own leg bandaged up. _I’m glad Renjun doesn’t look too hurt._

“Come on, I won’t tell, just slip me your number and I’ll text you later.”

Mark looked to his right to see Lucas still flirting with the same healer that picked him up from the battlegrounds. Now that Mark can think clearly, he can finally take a good look at him. 

As all mages tend to be, the healer was quite beautiful, but unlike most mages, he sported soft features. His round eyes crinkled as he laughed at Lucas’ jokes, his smile so large yet his laugh so gentle. Coming from an ocean nymph background, his ears are similar to that of Renjun’s except they’re a bit shorter. They’re adorned with beautiful rose gold piercings, each with gemstones of varying colours. The nametag on his cloak read _“Kim Jungwoo - Division Unit 2”_

“Oh hey Mark, I see that you’re finally awake.”

The hooded figure turned around and pulled back his hood, revealing Choi Chanhee underneath. 

“Wow, Team Baby is here to heal us? I feel so honoured.”  
“Shut it before I choke you.”  
“As if you ever could.”

Chanhee scoffed and flicked Mark’s forehead, causing a glare in return. He and Jungwoo are known as “Team Baby” due to their uncommonly soft features. Chanhee comes from a family of fauns, therefore having more plant-based abilities. His dark eyes have a very faint blue shine to them, his hair dyed pink due to a dare during a party last month. Along with the usual ear piercings most healers have, he also sports two piercings along his right cheekbone, both studded with deep purple jewels with swirls of bright red inside. 

“I understand that you guys are competitive when it comes to tournaments but jeez, could you guys tone it down a bit? Out of the whole month, this injury report was definitely the worst, especially for Renjun” Chanhee angrily nagged. He blew out a breath of frustration and stormed across the room. He grabbed a folder from a file cabinet and slammed it shut. He flipped through the papers, found what he was looking for, and showed it to Mark.

“You broke the man’s nose and his left shoulder got fractured from that fall off the tree tops. His wrists are badly bruised and his right ankle is severely sprained to the point where two of the ligaments are just absolutely shredded” Chanhee said while pointing at the body diagram on the injury report. Mark didn’t realize how rough he was with Renjun until he read it. 

“You should be a little bit more careful with Renjun, especially since you know how fragile faeries can be” he added softly. Chanhee’s usual cold demeanor doesn’t hide the fact that he’s actually one of the most caring people Mark knows of. 

“Did he do something to piss you off?”  
“Kind of, he kept on nagging me about my grades and stuff and I know he means well but it’s just so _annoying_ because I want to do it myself you know? So I guess I just kind of went too far with him compared to Lucas. I just feel bad because I hate depending on him for help and I don’t really want to bother him and-”

Chanhee put his hand on Mark’s shoulder and sighed.

“Now I see why Renjun nags you all the time, but it won’t hurt just to ask from time to time. You can figure it out yourself while getting tips and tricks from him and personally, that’s a win for both parties. Besides, that could get you in trouble in the future Mark, be careful.”

He smiled and pulled a notepad out of his pocket and scribbled something down 

“I managed to heal most of the injuries, like the broken bones and torn ligaments, but he’s going to have to drink some of this health elixir to fully bring him back to health.” He paused to rip off the paper and gave it to Mark. “And don’t worry about it being faulty, I made it myself to suit his needs.”

_Make sure he drinks one per day for three days. Don’t tell him but I also added some strengthening effects so that his bones hopefully won’t break as easily next time...you know how he gets when it comes to his fragility._

“Thanks Chanhee, I appreciate it. I owe you one.”  
“My coffee order is half black roast extra strong and half energy tonic. Go to the small cafe on fifth street and just tell them my name, they’ll understand.”  
“You okay?”  
“No.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh Im so sorry for the late update T-T school/work has been eating my ass like it's a full course meal

“Christ, all that happened during training? You’re brutal dude.”  
“And you’re one to talk?”  
“At least I’ve never attempted murder.”

Mark and Jisung were walking home after school. Mark practically had to drag Lucas out of the infirmary and away from the nymph, who was giggling the whole time.

“Well remember that one time you and Chenle sparred and the principal had to interfere because you guys almost blew up the school?”  
“That was one time-”

They paused in front of their house to see their other brother Taeyong making out with his boyfriend Jaehyun on the front porch.

“Dude y’all are disgusting can you please do that in your room,” Jisung said while gagging  
“Not my fault your crush is one-sided”  
“Wha-”  
“Can you guys just shut the fuck up?” Mark said while walking past the angsty teenager and the obviously in love couple.

He stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him, plopping onto his bed face down. Checking his phone, he saw multiple texts from the main group chat (titled “Da Crew ft. Boomers” by Jisung and Chenle) and then a few separate ones from Renjun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Renjun da Twink** _

Dude ngl….that kinda hurt like a bitch wtf did I do now :( 

Sorry bro, you kinda deserve it you were lowk an asshat today

Am just worried for my homie duhhhh I want us to go to earth together!!!! 

And besides, I don’t wanna sit next to Lucas next to the spaceship lol

Wooow is that rlly the only reason?

Screw you I’m gonna sit next to my bff Hwang Hyunjin lmaoooo

Not if you keep up with your shit grades 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stupid Renjun” Mark laughed out

He sighed and buried his head into his sheets once again, thinking about Taeyong and his boyfriend. They met in highschool and were rivals at first. One of the teachers thought it would be funny to pair them up for a project and ever since then, they’ve been in love. 

Mark kind of hates the idea of love though

Taeyong having a happy relationship with Jaehyun was no easy feat, it involved a lot of screaming and tears and blood, things Mark all had to witness when he was younger. Ever since then, he’s always had a distaste for romance. He’s not against it or anything, he just prefers to set his mind straight and keep his eyes on his goal: Becoming a superhero. 

He’s not the only one who feels this way, Renjun also avoids any possible romantic encounter with anyone. He had his heart shattered a few years ago and hasn’t been able to recover since. He likes to joke around and say he’ll hook up with a human instead but knowing Renjun, Mark doesn’t think that’s likely. 

Lucas is the only one in the friend group who’s more open towards being flirty(the man even flirted with one of the healers in the infirmary.) He respects the other two’s boundaries and won’t push them to do anything they’re uncomfortable with, which is nice to Mark but at the same time, annoying because Lucas still takes the opportunity to tease them about not getting any action.

Speaking of Lucas, Mark’s phone dinged as he got a message from Lucas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Beast Boy Mf**_

Yo dude, what happened to our agreement about ou not using your mind powers on us? That shit hurt ngl

Sorry Lucas, but yknow we were running out of time...It’s kind of hard doing things normally if we only have 40 minutes.

Yeah yeah I know but next time let me know so that I could mentally prepare myself, I have a fat ass migraine rn.

My bad

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was about to respond until he heard a screech from downstairs.

He groaned and threw his phone across the bed, grumbling to himself as he ran down the staircase.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME TAEYONG I’M LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!”  
“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! IT’S NOT LIKE IT HAD YOUR NAME ON IT!”

Mark peeked into the kitchen and saw Jisung and Taeyong both on the floor, wrestling, with Jaehyun recording it. Mark looked over to Jaehyun as he just pointed at an empty food carton on the kitchen counter. Mark pieced two and two together and sighed.

All of a sudden, Taeyong suddenly disappeared.

“HEY THAT’S NOT FAIR YOU CAN’T JUST TELEPORT OUT OF OUR FIGHT!” Jisung yelled as he quickly got up.  
“HELL YEAH I CAN” Taeyong yelled from the living room.  
“I’M GONNA BURN OFF YOUR FUCKING EYEBROWS” 

Jisung protruded a fireball in his hand and went chasing Taeyong, who just kept on teleporting to different places in the house. Jaehyun suddenly put his phone aside and went chasing after them, his hands dripping with water.

“WAIT NO YOU GUYS CAN’T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE AGAIN”  
“WE CAN AND WILL!”

Mark simply decided that this wasn’t worth his time and walked out the front door.


	13. Chapter 12

_Present-day: Earth_

Donghyuck plopped down onto his bed and sighed. He and Jeno did their daily routine of walking home together, splitting off at their neighbourhood’s intersection, and texting each other when they got home. His brother, Taeil, wasn’t home so Donghyuck took the opportunity to blast some music.

_Ugh, I need to do my homework but I can’t bring myself to get up Donghyuck thought to himself. Wow, suddenly my room looks very messy. Maybe I should clean it..._

He knows he's procrastinating but ignores it.

Some time goes by and he’s already organized his desk, his closet, and has vacuumed the carpet. He’s set on organizing his book shelf when he finds a book from his childhood.

_A book about superpowers! I remember when I used to be obsessed with heroes!_ He smiled to himself as he flipped through the pages. It’s bound in a tan leather cover with a white(now cream) coloured string tying everything together. It’s a little bigger than his hand and is about an inch thick. The paper is feathery thin and the contents are handwritten in dark ink. It looks like a vintage science journal in a way, with some illustrations showcasing different anatomical structures or flora and fauna.

He doesn’t know where it’s from, there’s no author name and since his mom’s friend gifted it to him as a child, he doesn’t remember which friend it was.

_“Some powers are rarer than others and are ranked in categories of latin numerals from I-V. ‘I’ rank being the most common(such as control over the basic elements) and ‘V’ rank being the rarest(such as power erasure/restoration.)_

_However, the rarity of a power doesn’t determine strength. One could have the power to manipulate force fields and still outbeat one who is an energy constructor. It all depends on individual skill, which is ranked using a decimal point system(1-5.) Anyone can improve their skill through consistent practice and training, but it’s sometimes impossible to defeat a natural 5.”_

“Holy shit I don’t remember the lore being this complicated,” Donghyuck muttered to himself, “how did I even read this as a kid.” 

He skipped through the book and found pages with illustrations of different gemstones.

_“Most creatures of fae origin have the ability to wear different gemstones that enhance one’s natural power. Different gemstones cater to one’s inner core magic, for example an amethyst being used to enhance one with an archaic core, or a peridot being used to enhance an earthly core. Different gems have varying degrees of strength, which is dependent on their vibrancy of colour and glow.”_

_Yo what the hell are ‘creatures of fae origin’? I’m getting a headache, I'm just gonna skip to one more part and then continue cleaning, Donghyuck thought to himself as he sighed and flipped to the end to what looks like the last chapter.  
“One thing to make note of when meeting a human with supernatural abilities is that they most likely won’t live long. Humans with powers are already rare enough, but their bodies can not handle certain powers for long periods of time, therefore deteriorating without proper containment. Human DNA also amplifies any power the human wields, therefore making the condition more extreme if the human has a powerful ability, as it can cause great pain later on in life._

_Ancient forms of magic called ‘Eldritch Destruction’ can help by incorporating it into something wearable for the human, but even then that’s not always effective. Any individual with a ranking of 3.5 or higher has a higher risk of meeting their untimely fate in a quicker manner. ”_

“Wow that must suck, can’t imagine just having a superpower and then dying because of it, “ Donghyuck said as he finally shut the book close. 

He carefully put the book between two textbooks on his bookshelf and sighed, looking back to his homework inside his bookbag. 

“I guess I should start on my homework. Maybe I could finish my math assignment before-”

_Ding_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Big Bitch Jaemin** _

Ayo me and Jeno r gonna go to a party  
later do u wanna join?

Oh hell yeah, what time?

Prob like 9? Idk if I wanna stay long since  
We still have school tmmr

Alright that’s fine, I’ll meet u at ur house?

Yeah, bring some alcohol too

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donghyuck looked at the clock 

5:30 pm

“Alright, better grind on my homework then.”


End file.
